


La mia stella d’oro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gold [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento romantico tra Paperone e Goldie, ai tempi del Klondike.Scritta per il THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE con il prompt: 32. Stelle.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ys7EIkX9elM.





	La mia stella d’oro

La mia stella d’oro  
   
Paperone ansimò e si tolse il cappello di pelliccia marrone, lasciandolo cadere per terra. Il suo becco fremeva e le sue piume candide si erano sporcate di terra e polvere in più punti. Volse lo sguardo e osservò Goldie seduta accanto a lui, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.  
“Ti sei già cambiata?” domandò con voce rauca.  
Goldie si raddrizzò il monile dorato che aveva in testa, facendo ondeggiare alcuni boccoli biondi.  
“Chi perde tempo, perde denaro” rispose con tono rude. Si passò entrambe le mani sulla lunga gonna azzurra, appianando le pieghe.  
Paperone rialzò lo sguardo e osservò le stelle sopra di lui, che trapuntavano il cielo blu-notte.  
“Quindi vai subito alla locanda?” chiese.  
Goldie batté un paio di volte le palpebre, lo osservò e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.  
“Non ti ho mai visto così inoperoso, Paperone. Qualcosa non va?” s’interessò.  
“No, semplicemente stavo guardando il cielo per vedere se riconosco ancora le costellazioni. In caso di pericolo sono molto utili per orientarsi” spiegò Paperone.  
Goldie afferrò una roccia, la sollevò con un basso gemito e la adagiò accanto a lui. La pulì con un fazzoletto e vi si accomodò, alzando a sua volta il capo.  
“Trovo più utile il riuscire ad ammaestrare gli orsi, un giorno sono convinta che ci riuscirò” rispose. Piegò di lato il capo. “Però ho ancora qualche minuto. Perciò dimmi, quale guardi?” domandò. Osservò il cielo riflettersi nelle iridi nere di Paperone e le sue gote s’imporporarono.  
Paperone avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, udendo il respiro di lei e indicò sopra di sé.  
“Quella è l’Orsa Maggiore. Riesci a scorgerla?” la interrogò.  
“ _Mmmh_ ” sussurrò lei. Si sedette sul petto di lui.  
Paperone avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare da tanto da fargli fischiare le orecchie.  
“Segui dove ti indico” la incalzò.  
Goldie si stese su di lui e piegò la testa, cercando di seguire il punto che le indicava.  
“Non riesco a riconoscerla. Per me sono tutti puntini identici” si lamentò.  
“Lì, vedi quelle stelle allineate? Ecco, quella è la coda” spiegò Paperone.  
Goldie sorrise.  
“Forse ho capito. Quella è la testa?” domandò.  
“Esatto. Quelle le zampe” rispose Paperone. Mosse il dito a seguire la forma delle stelle.  
“Non pensavo tu avessi tutta questa fantasia dal riuscire a riconoscerle” lo punzecchiò Goldie.  
Paperone inspirò, sentendo il profumo di lei pizzicarle il becco.  
“Quella è l’Orsa Minore”. Proseguì la sua spiegazione Paperone.  
< Senza fantasia non sarei riuscito a inventarmi tutto quello che mi serviva per sopravvivere. E se non fossi un sognatore, non mi sarei fidato di una papera. In questi tempi duri, chi è limitato, non si arricchisce > rifletté.  
Goldie socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Sai, quando parli delle stelle, sei affascinante” ammise.  
Paperone sorrise, si piegò in avanti e la guardò negli occhi.  
“Le stelle sono affascinanti, ma mai quanto le pepite d’oro” ribatté.  
Goldie ghignò.  
“Concordo” bisbigliò.  
“E per me, tu sei come una pepita meravigliosa”. Aggiunse Paperone. Chiuse gli occhi e sfiorò il becco di lei con il proprio.  
Goldie ricambiò al bacio, approfondendolo.

 


End file.
